Giving
by DreamsNitemares
Summary: Sasuke has been in a coma for almost six years and Naruto has waited for him to awaken. Now an Anbu captain the blonde is sent on missions, to pay for Sasuke's hospital care. But the council want to unhook the last Uchiha letting him die if he does not wake up by the end of the year. Set after final battle. Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, Maybe Mpreg. NaruSasu.
1. Comas and Missions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons (Later on though), Maybe Mpreg (BIG maybe I'll let you guys decide).**

**Not sure if I'm going to continue this...let me know if I should or not please!**

* * *

**Comas and Missions**

Sun blonde hair shined brightly in the lighting of the hospital. A tanned hand stretched forward grasping the door knob in front of the male. The name tag on the side of the door read Sasuke Uchiha. It had been almost six years now since he had been brought some. Twisting the knob and pushing the door gentle open the tall male stepping silently into the room. His smile, a trade mark of his slipped of his face instantly, it was fake anyway, he never did like smiling to tell the truth. A soft sigh escaped his lips are he sat heavily in the plastic chair. He came here everyday at the same time and just sat talking silently to the male who he was positive could not hear him. Or was probably choosing to ignore him. So much like the last Uchiha it wasn't even funny. Running his fingers through his hair slowly he leaned back into the seat that was very uncomfortable at the moment. A groan escaped before he shifting his eye to stare down at the raven haired male currently in a coma and sound asleep. Lazy duck butt. Reaching up to his face he traced the pads of his fingers over the bandages around the right side of his face covering where his eye should be. Looking down at the figure he chuckled softly, a bandage around the male's own right eye, selfless as always he had given his own eye to the other without hesitation, or Sasuke's knowing for the Uchiha had been unconscious. He had yet to awake and know about it. The last fight with Madara had ended with Sasuke losing an eye after he had tried to roll out of the way from a final attack.

Unfortunately if the male did not awaken by the end of the year he was to be unhooked from the machines that were helping his body function and let die. Naruto was not about to allow that but he was not the Homage and he had no power over the council. Taking the pale hand in his head sighed pressing his forehead to the cool skin listening to the beeping around the pair and the slow breathing of the person he secretly loved. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki attempted he loved the teme. But it felt good to finally say it proudly, well not completely proudly, he did not know the raven haired male's feeling for him. Of course if the baka did not wake up soon he never would.

"Hey teme...I'm back...bet you just grunted huh?...I won't be here for the nest few days...Have a mission to go to...Anbu captain duties and all...Sakura will watch over you while I'm gone though...She's close to her due date and Sai's freaking out...It's quite funny really..." He mumbled with a toneless quiet voice the happiness had been ripped away when the other male had slipped into his coma.

Naruto had join the Anbu after refusing to become Hokage, he had more important duties to his village then paperwork. His missions looking for Sasuke had taught him that. Plus he now had too much build up chakra, training would not release the flow. The fire like chakra of the nine tails despite them being friends and comrades it was now injuring his body. Although Naruto never mentioned things about him when he was in the white room with the Uchiha. He was not about to worry him in the coma state.

"Wake up soon, teme...The council wants to pull the plug...They won't listen to me anymore...so please..please wake up..." He whispered softly resting the limp hand down on the bed gently and leaning over hugging the male carefully past the tubes and wires in the raven male's body. The crystal around the taller male's neck, yes he had grown to be a good foot taller then the Uchiha, gently tapped against the raven haired male's chest in the space between them. It hurt to see him like this, but Naruto had accepted in after the first few months. Walking lightly out of the room he turned to look at the sleeping figure a tiny smile slipping to his lips, at least the Uchiha was not in pain.

"How's your eye?" If he had been his younger self and not the Anbu captain he was he would have jumped out of his skin at the voice, but he pushed a smile to his face looking over at the pinkette.

"I'm fine Sakura." He laughed softly scratching the back of his neck. Sakura smiled gently and pulled him into a warm hug.

"You don't have to lie anymore Naru...You're not the same person you used to be..." She said gently, he nodded letting the act slip away before hugging her back careful of her swollen stomach. Her and Sai had been married now for almost five years having started dating soon after Sasuke had been brought home. Sakura had gotten over her childish crush realizing that she in fact loved the former ROOT member. Sai was much better at emotions now and was more human with a lot of help from Sakura and a bit from Naruto when the blonde was not training with the Anbu or on a mission. He was always on day long missions now a days since he was one of the heads of the Anbu being the strongest person in the village.

"Feeling okay?" He asked tilting his head slightly, the green haired female rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I'm fine, geez between Sai and Tsukune-sama I'm going to go insane. Don't worry about me." She grumbled causing the blonde to laugh softly and nod.

"Well I may be gone when you have the kid but I'll try to get back as soon as possible...I want to meet him...or her.." He smiled softly reaching over and pecking over her shoulder. "That Sasuke's?"

"Yes, his brain is showing improvements, but only during the time you are here...I think he is reacting to you..." She grinned showing the chart which the male studied before smiling in relief before his mood darkened.

"This is the longest mission I'll be on since he went into the coma...Do you think he will be okay?" He asked worried.

"I'll watch over him alright? I promise...And if he wakes up I won't tell him about your eye...You should tell him that..." She reassured him gently causing him to visually relax and nodded accepting her words.

"Thanks, I've got to go okay? I'm expected to leave in an hour." He gave her one more hug before walking out of the hospital nodding and smiling to the people he now knew so well since he was there daily.

Walking through the village he went to his apartment unlocking the door and walking inside. Pulling his Anbu uniform that consisted of a black shirt and black pants with high black boots. Bone white armor protected his chest, back, and forearms. Grabbing his fox like mask, the painted designs was rather creepy, it had a quite terrifying devilish grin at all times, he pulled it on. Throwing the long crimson, blood red scarf around his neck, the mark of a captain he sighed slowly. He did not want to leave the Uchiha in the hospital in a coma knowing the male was responding to his voice and with the blonde being gone the raven haired male's health could easily take a sudden decrease. He had read about it in the library while studying the lasting effects of a coma. Strapping his katana onto his back and his weapons pouch to his lower back as well as another pouch tied to his right leg. His crystal blue eyes, dulled over the eyes focused on the picture of team seven when they had first started out. Tearing his gaze from the picture he pulled on his already packed backpack, he had made sure everything was collected into it early in the day after he had finished paper work for the new teams and recruits and training.

He walked outside of the door shutting and locking it behind him leaving the place dark and full of shadows, much like his life now a days. Ironic really, he was no longer the sunny happy go luck idiot everyone knew. No he torn that mask off and threw in it the trash the moment he became an Anbu, he had become the person he had been since the beginning. A silent killer, a demon, and he was glad to not be hiding behind that dumb mask of the person everyone else wanted so desperately to see. It was relaxing to be the person he was now.

He took his time heading to the gate, there was not point in rushing he still had a good five minutes before he had to be there. He just humming lightly under his breath walking up to the gate he greeted his team with a calm nod and they headed off, no turning back now. Naruto was determined to get the mission done in a week. Three days to get to the destination, one mission day, and three days to get back.

* * *

**Please Review. Any flames or suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	2. Torture and Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons (Later on though), Maybe Mpreg (BIG maybe I'll let you guys decide).**

**I'm proud of myself! This chapter was nine pages without the review answers and such!**

_**Review Answers for Chapter 1:**_

_**Guest: Thank you so so much for your wonderful review. I did notice my speeding errors soon after posting and I defiantly plan on going back and fixing them, plus I'm not good at spotting grammar errors although I did notice a few. As for emotions I plan of describing in better detail in the next chapter, I'm trying to improve on my writing skills, they are not the best so all of your points really helped. Longer chapters is defiantly my goal, I just need to get there it's always difficult to find more things to write about, I'll probably wind up rewriting this chapter...eventually, I want to finish the story first and see how it goes.**_

_**Sasukitty4728: Well, I'm defiantly glad you like it.**_

_**Guest: The fox is defiantly there I'm just trying to figure out what to do with him at the moment...I'm not sure if he's going to be in a sleep like state or his consciousness has completely merged with Naruto's making them one person...Any ideas would be awesome though.**_

_**KARASU25: I know! I think of Sasuke as a uke a bit more, he's just too serious and cute. I'm still working out how Naruto's going to help him out but I'll get there.**_

_**Rosebunse: Sasuke's not pregnant yet, although that would be hilarious. I'm going to wait a few chapters or so, I'm still working out how he's going to get pregnant...**_

_**Melyway: I'm glad you do!**_

* * *

**Torture and Home**

A pained gasp for air his chest heaving but he still refused to speak, water rushed up to meet him as his head submerged down into the tub. He no longer struggled against the hands that kept beating him. Bruises and cuts marked his chest and back from the hours of pain that he had underwent. Too bad, if he had been six or so years younger he would have been blabbering any and every secret or knowledge to their questions away like a total and complete idiot. But he was smarter now, stronger and silent, he lived up to the laws and rules of the Anbu.

"Why are you here?!" Another question, the answer was silence again earning the water soaked and half drowned, exhausted blonde a hard slap and another dunk in the icy liquid. Naruto thought is hilarious really, these men knew nothing in art of true torture. Naruto on the other hand knew every method they tried on him, amateurs.

The men were common looking, no distinguishing features of any kind, they had grown up without a village apparently for there were no marking or signs of one specific village on or around them. Of course the Anbu operatives had yet to find time to completely explore the layout of the facility. They did know most of it, they were ninjas, shadow clones took their places when they went out of the measly so called cell they were being held it.

The dark "cell" was easy to escape out of, the bars were rusted on the doors and the idiots that had captured them did not put up any seals or jutsus to contain or sap the Anbu of their chakra. Okay in all honesty the team had allowed themselves to be captured easily, they were the cats and the men in the facility were the pesky mice thinking they were tough and smart enough to beat and destroy three fully trained and high ranking Anbu members. Actually the Anbu often made jokes and openly taunted them just to get on the men's nerves and aggravate them. It was like a game to them. A dangerous possible deadly game that is.

The blue eye stared at the brown of his torturer blankly, almost amused. The mask was only serving to make the man by the nickname of Weasel, given to them by Neji who's Anbu name was Hawk due to his byakugan and sharp eyes. Naruto who's nickname was Fox due to his creepy, always deviously plotting, grinning mask had to agreed, the man did look and act like a weasel. He was whiny and screeched like a child which in some cases reminded the team of Sakura and Inu when they were still younger and not married to their husbands, in those days the pair were much like this man. Except this guy was worse, ten times worse in fact much to their annoyance. It took practically every ounce of patience and reminding of their training not to murder him. Although they did pass time on thinking of possible ways to do so in earshot of the men that guarded their door.

The layout to the room itself was simple, bare stone walls that were gray with bucket for waste in the corner of the room. The bucket had never been used though for the operatives left the room to use a proper bathroom unknown to their captors. They would simply and stealthy slip out of the room and walk around, it was quite funny how no one seemed to notice the masked men walking around in plain sight, of course a simple Genjutsu or Henge helped with the disguises too.

Walking into the dark room he nodded to him companions who were sitting on the floor quietly talking and playing a game of saccharides, they did get bored and had to pass time after all. Plopping down next to them he leaned back against the wall and sighed softly crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Hawk moving about as Wolf tried to guess what he was doing.

Hawk, was the more silent of the three and that was saying something since they rarely every talked at all. He was a tall male, just a few inches shorter then Naruto. He had waist long dark brown, almost black hair and the white eyes of his family. His mask was of a frowning hawk much to his own nature. He wore a simple black shirt and black pants with the bone white armor cover his chest, the rest of his weapons were in a pouch at the small of his back, their kantanas had been taken away when they had first arrived at the facility. His pale skin was now due to the lack of sunlight almost had a gray tint to it. But much to Naruto's relief at least it was not transparent like Sasuke's, that would make him worried.

Wolf, his real name Shikamaru, was glaring at Neji through the eye holes of the mask, the other two could just imagine the annoyed look as a frown pressed to his lips. Neji usually outsmarted and won every time the three played the game with Shikamaru and Naruto tying all the time. The spiky haired male groaned in defeat waving a hand to Naruto signaling his turn was up. Wolf was few inches taller then Hawk but still shorter then Fox. His black eyes shone with annoyance at the moment due to Hawk's current score. He wore a black shirt and pants with the bone white armor covering his arms and chest.

"Sakura in fan-girl mode..." Naruto said calmly flinting his single eyed gaze to Neji who nodded and straightened.

"What?! How did you figure it out?" Shikamaru growled in annoyance, disappointed that Naruto had gotten it on his first try.

"I was on her team for years, Wolf...I've known her much longer than you...Plus anyone who's seen her in her fan-girl mode can easily get that answer.

"This is a drag." The male muttered tucking his hands behind his head and dozing off seconds later. Neji shook his head and sat down opposite of Shikamaru leaning back against the wall also in attempt to sleep. Naruto did the same but did not slip into a complete slumber in order to hear everything around them and easily react if they were under attack.

They awoke at the same moment a few hours later to the bang of their cell door opening almost causing the weak metal to crumble. Weasel looked mad, no pissed even his two other friends or maybe just idiots who followed him wore similar expressions.

Weasel was a short man, thin much like a greasy twig. He wore suits at all times obviously a business man of sorts although currently he dealt with stealing scrolls and possessions from unsuspecting victims. He had black hair and brown eyes which were usually hidden by sunglasses.

His partner dubbed by the three to be Rock was a large man obsessed with working out. He could easily throw a heavy weight across the room like it was a feather. He was bald and very tan, also wearing a suit matching Weasel's. His eyes were squinted behind the sunglasses, eye color currently unknown.

The third in the greasy trio was creasened Idiot, Shikamaru's idea, Neji and Naruto did not like the name it was too stupid at first. But over time, the course of days they did not know for there were no windows, they realized Idiot lived up to his nickname. He was truly an idiot. A disappointment to all ninja, all of them were.

Their suits all matched pinstriped pants with a white shirt and a black pinstriped jacket over it. Red tie's secured around their necks. They had black glossy well kept shoes and often smelt off one too many types of colones and perfumes. The Anbu had gagged the first time the three came within twenty feet of them. There was no way for any of the three to sneak up on anymore their stench would given them away in seconds.

Shikamaru made a point to yawn loudly pulling the gazes to him, in an instant the three were trapped by their shadows. The Anbu stood brushing off their clothes taking their sweet time and ignoring the men completely.

"It's been a drag, lets just go home" Shikamaru sighed out, stuffing his hands in his pockets, stepping past the men he had frozen in their own shadows as the other two followed silently. Grabbing the keys to the cell Naruto locked it behind them and walked away.

The three walked through the hallways until they found the door they were looking for. Kicking it open Naruto stepped inside grabbing the scrolls sealing them and the other useless papers and items into his own carrying scroll. Dropping it into his weapon pouch he motioned for his teammates to follow. They were out of the facility in seconds standing on the limbs of a few tall trees. The Fox Anbu stared down at the building annoyed before hand signs were made and the entire place burst into flames.

Looking around the three frowned softly, they had been in that building longer then they had thought. Frost coated the trees and ground in surprisingly heavy layers, it had been the beginning of summer when they had left. Shikamaru groaned rubbing his neck realizing just how long they had been gone.

"So much for a week...We were here for around six months...Inu's going to murder me..." He complained causing his teammates to roll their eyes, or in Naruto's cause eye.

"Let's just get home...we aren't too far, should be around a few hours...we will be home be early morning tomorrow if we keep a steady pace and minimum breaks...We can rest properly once home.." The captain said calmly before jumping off the tree limb and in the direction of Konoha. They were all worried about their friends and loved ones missing them and worrying, it was time to take that worry away.

After being captured they had been blind folded and brought to a new place, which happened to be with miles of Konoha much to the Anbu's relief although it was amusing too, they were obviously from the Hidden Leaf Village so why were the idiots stupid enough to bring them closer to their home instead of farther in a place that was not a well know rogue hide out.

About an hour into their journey home Neji had them stop and eat. Forcing Naruto to rest and sleep for the next hour much to the Anbu captain's annoyance. But the male complied and allowed himself a short nap. While he slept Neji, who had gotten medical training from Sakura worked on healing their wounds. Naruto was the worst off just nothing was too serious except a nasty gasp in from his right shoulder to his left hip, obviously carved not slashed made him worry. He had gotten the wound a few days, or was it months back on when they had first arrived at the facility. If months had gone by the wound should be long since healed even without the Kyuubi's power. Yet the wound still looked rather new, but at least it wasn't bleeding at bad as it had been.

Expressing his worry to his only awake teammate he bandaged the cut and sighed. Glancing at the sky and judging their current time he stood gently shaking their leader awake. The blonde twitched into awareness groggily and rubbed a hand through his blonde hair with a tired sigh and yawn.

"Naruto, the wound on your chest has yet to heal...Why?" Neji immediately questioned after handing the male a canteen of water and bread, materials that they had saved in scrolls and used slowly over their days of capture.

"Kurama has gone to sleep...He's been asleep since the last battle...used up too much energy and after combining with his other half it made him even more tired..." The taller male explained with a shrug not worried about his own health at the moment. "He can't heal my body at the moment.."

"Alright but we need to get you home and stitched up before the wound re opens..." The long hair male pointed out before putting his medical supplies away. "I managed to clean and bandage it but there isn't enough thread to stitch it up properly..."

"Alright lets head out...I want to get home, report and sleep..." Naruto said making sure the other two were ready before the three took off once more into the already dimming woods, the sun was setting and they still had a long ways to go. For the rest of the trip stops were rare and few, only used to eat and get a drink before they set out once more. Not only were they short on food and time they were unprepared for the winter cold, it was rare in Konoha but at night the temperatures dropped to around thirty five and slightly lower, dressed as they were now it would be easy for them to get sick and die even if the days were warm. They had to get home before the temperatures dropped any lower.

By the time the trio touched down in the gates of Konoha it was already pretty cold, the time was, judging by the sky, somewhere close to two or three in the morning. Immediately they went to the Hokage's office after seeing the light on. A quick knock and light steps after they were called to enter the three stepped into the dim room.

"Hokage-sama..." Naruto muttered saluting her, the other two followed seconds later. Finding the scroll in his pouch he placed it on the table and stepped back silently. The female looked between the scroll and the three exhausted ninja before her for a few seconds before standing, walking over and pulling the three into a bear hug causing them all to stiffen. That was new, she never hugged anyone.

"I was so worried, you've been gone for a half a year. We called you three MIA after the second week had gone. It was only supposed to be a week long mission, tops! You've been gone for six months! What happened?" Tsunade demanded, Naruto looked at his team and nodded. They disappeared going to their homes for the night.

"We were held captive surprisingly close to Konoha in the rouge base East of here...We thought we were only there for a few days but due having not windows there was no way of telling just how much time had passed...We also took our time gathering data on the enemies...I am sorry for taking so long.." He explained bending into a low bow grimacing behind his mask at the wound he had reopened on the journey back home. He really needed to change the bandages as soon as possible. A gentle hand patted his head ruffling his hair.

"I for one am just glad you are back safe and sound..." She mumbled as the captain straightened. "Shirt off now." The Hokage and head of the Konoha Hospital commanded causing the male to stiffen. "I'm not the best healer in the world for nothing Naruto, take off your shirt, it's soaked with blood and it's not all old.."

The male grumbled something about crazy, psychic women and their creepy powers as he pulled off his mask setting it on her desk with a light clank, his armor was tugged off next set down at his feet before he finally pulled his shirt over his head hissing slightly in more annoyance then pain. The bandages were crimson, there was not white left on them at all. They completely covered his torso concealing the cuts and bruises of the recent beating as well as the scars from the past ones. His arms were also laced with cuts and gashes but none too serious, his tanned skin paler then it had been six months ago was also covered with scars. The Hokage carefully inspected his arms nodded in relief to see nothing life threatening. The male was strong he trained daily no matter what and it was obvious he had kept up with the training even in enemy hands.

Unraveling the bandages carefully she bit the inside of her cheek hard. The deep gash would scar that was for sure and it was badly infected. Grabbing some herbs from her drawer she quickly dapped them on the wound after forcing the Anbu captain to sit. Rubbing the ointment into the gash she made sure he was numb even though even if he wasn't she was positive he would make no sound nor complaint in his agony he was doing so well as hiding. Sewing it up carefully after noting she could not use her chakra to heal it she rewrapped the wound in clean bandages staring for a moment at the large scar marking the male's shoulder, from the chidori that Sasuke had used when he first left the village. One of the many scars that would never go away.

Passing over some pain killers she also handed him a pill she had made herself knowing and could easily tell his supply had been taken away. Gulping them down with water he sighed in relief leaning his head back for a moment before accepting the shirt that was being held out. It was clean much to his relief and he quickly pulled it on. A bit too small but it would do until he got home. The pill Tsunade had made has to help keep his chakra flow in check and help his organs and chakra tubes stay strong, the demon fox's chakra even though it had been in Naruto since the day he was born was still dangerous. Six months without the medicine would have killed a normal man, chakra tubes burnt to ashes and organs destroyed, but Naruto was stronger then normal people.

"Go home and get some rest, I don't want to hear that you are around town until at least this evening got it?" She ordered sternly earning a stiff nod before her eyes softened gently. "And don't worry about your report, it can wait until Friday..."

"Thank you..." The blonde mumbled walking to the door and opening it before stopping abruptly. "How's Sakura? Is the baby alright?...And...Sasuke...is he?"

"Sakura and little Himori are fine, healthy baby girl born on her due date...she was sad you couldn't be there...make sure you go visit okay?.." She smiled before her grinned widened. "Sasuke's fine, he woke up a day after you left, he's still in the hospital. It's going to take a while for him to be up and moving. We just got him eating solid food about a month ago..."

Naruto nodded looking relieved that both of them were safe and alright. With a final wave he walked to his apartment clicking on the light. A smile pulled to his lips as he set his gear down on the table, Sakura had been there, the room was dusted and kept clean much to his relief. Whispering a silent thank you to his best friend, and sister he walked into the bathroom. He took a much needed shower being extremely careful of his wounds. After bandaging them again and pulling on more comfortable clothes he made a quick dinner of ramen since he was starving. Brushing his teeth and washing out his mouth a few times in relief the male turned off the light and slid into his bed. He was sleeping moments later.

* * *

**Please Review. Any flames or suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	3. Meeting Once More

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons (Later on though), Maybe Mpreg (BIG maybe I'll let you guys decide).**

_**Review Answers for Chapter 2: **_

_**Guest: Yes I totally understand how off it sounds but it will be explained why in this chapter. The other characters that were home especially Tsunade would be confused too. She just like everyone else knew how Naruto hated to be away from Sasuke. Also Naruto's team didn't know how much time had really passed, they thought it was just a few hours, days at most. There were no windows at all and they didn't leave since that would draw attention to themselves. Plus the stored food in the scrolls kept them healthy too. As for Sasuke's new eye, oh yes he defiantly knows about it. As for Kyuubi the way I see it is his power was never really used except in dire situations suddenly having to use a ton of power over a short period of time would wipe anyone out. Even if he is made of chakra. That's how I think of it anyway. In all honesty I'm still experimenting with the entire story I wrote it years ago so it's not in top form but don't worry I believe I have everything worked out. I have a habit of writing without answering questions completely but I always explain in detail in the end. Hope I explained everything alright. I'm trying not to give anything away since everything will be explained in chapter 4.**_

_**random person: I'm glad!**_

_**ougley: your very welcome, thank you.**_

_**Boys-Love-Yaoi: I'm glad you find it interesting!**_

**Meeting Once More**

A knocking on the door jerked him awake and out of his not so pleasant sleep. The nightmares that had become a constant part of his life since childhood seemed worse them before. The first thing he noticed was he was home and not still captive. A breath of relief before he sat up and slid out of the bed. Padding over to the door he opened it only to be tackled to the ground be an over excited at least two hundred pound dog. He grunted slightly still half asleep and his brain had yet to register that he was no longer standing.

"Akamaru...get off..." he mumbled shoving at the animal trying to maneuver his face from the tongue that was licking his face with little success. Too tired to do much he flopped back with a huff and groaned in defeat. "If you don't move I'll murder you, then gut you before feeding you to Kiba in the form of tacos so he doesn't know it's you." The Anbu growled clearly annoyed. The dog took the advise and took refuge behind his master, who was frowning.

"You wouldn't really, would you?" Kiba asked cautiously.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I'm not telling." He yawned standing and brushing himself off. "Let me get changed real quick..." He stepped out of the doorway knowing Kiba would let himself in and if the dog trainer was there it meant his girlfriend, Hinata and the other member's of the group besides most likely Sakura and Sasuke were on their way over and by the time he was done cleaning his wound and changing his clothes they would be there.

Dismissing himself into his bathroom he splashed water on his face in attempt to wash the dog slobber off and wake himself up. He had noted before getting tackled it was afternoon probably sometime around three or four, he was amazed he had slept that long even with the exhaustion and wounds. Pulling on a fresh plain black shirt, he had stopped wearing the jumper suit years ago.

He had ripped that stupid mask of the idiot prankster everyone had known and revealed his much too serious nature and darker personality. He usually wore black now a day with a bit of red but never orange. He _hated_ orange. After pulling on a black pair of pants he brushed his teeth and stepped out of the bath room tugging the blue crystal necklace out of his shirt and letting it stand out proudly against the dark colors he now wore.

He was right, leaning against the walls and sitting in the chairs of his small apartment were the Konoha Eleven minus Sakura. Although they really needed to change the name to the Konoha Twelve since Sasuke was back in the group and Sai was now part of the team. Smiling faintly he sat down on the arm of the couch that Lee, Neji and Tenten were currently occupying.

"Who are your wounds Naruto?" Neji asked leaning over to watch his movements with studying eyes like he was scanning to make sure the blonde wasn't going to suddenly fall off the couch and bleed out or something. Naruto waved a hand dismissively.

"They're fine, Neji. Tsunade-sama sewed them up last night after you and Shikamaru left." He explained. After becoming an Anbu operative he had gotten so used to using proper suffixes for his superiors that he no longer used the childish nicknames he once did. Stretching carefully he sighed softly before looking at the others in the room. "Anything interesting happen? I know Sakura has had a daughter...I'm guessing Sai is with her now and Sakura's at the hospital?"

"Yes, Himori's so adorable! You have got to meet her when you have the chance!" Ino squealed causing everyone in the room to flinch and cover their ears.

"Tone it down Ino, geez!" Kiba whined, Akaramu was copying his master, barking in agreement.

"Y-You've heard about S-Sasuke r-right?" Hinata stuttered poking looking up at him shyly. The blonde nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to leave in a bit to visit...I wasn't allowed to leave the apartment until the evening..." He grumbled something about hating rules and orders causing the others to chuckle and shake their heads.

"Well with that wound in your chest and the bruises and cuts on your arms, plus exhaustion she wanted to be sure that you rested correctly and weren't going to do something stupid." Neji pointed out blankly, Naruto responded with a nod of agreement.

"Have any of you guys seen him yet?" He asked softly.

"Yes, he's changed a lot...He's...he's not the person he was before...There's something different but I just can't place it..." Ino muttered tapping her chin with a pointer finger lightly. The room was filled with silence except the sounds of Choji munching on his ever present bag of chips.

"More quiet but it's not out rude or arrogant..." Kiba suggested and the rest nodded thoughtfully.

"You'll be able to figure it out, Naruto. You're the one he's been looking for...Every time someone visits he tries to look over our shoulders without getting us to notice...He was devastated when you were reported MIA...Neither Sakura or Sasuke know you're back yet...Go surprise them." Ino told him gently.

"Throw a prank!" Kiba grinned. Naruto chuckled faintly and shook his head.

"I don't throw pranks or any childish things anymore, Kiba." Naruto reminded him.

"I know! It's so boring!" The male groaned falling into the couch and settling against Hinata.

"Alright, I'm going to go visit them, they deserve to know I'm back." Naruto announced leaving his Hitia-ate on his desk, he rarely worn it now since his face was normally covered with the mask which was laying to rest beside the forehead protector. His armor was still on the table, he picked it up hanging it up in his closet before closing the door carefully. Sliding on his black shoes he tied his Shuriken holster onto his right leg just in case of attack, training had made him always cautious and weary. He chose to leave his hip pouch since he was going to the hospital and doubted the use of it. His katana was left laying carefully on his desk next to sharpening tools so he could sharpen it later that next.

After everyone had left his home he locked the door behind him sliding his key into his pocket before sliding his hands into them. He walked through the town towards the hospital greeting and stopping to talk to the people who halted him. He was polite and well liked in the village now much to his relief and everyone was much kinder now that the threats had vanished.

Stepping into the hospital the door sliding open in his presence. The nurses at the desk looked up expectantly only to freeze in shock. Their faces split into grinning and he put a finger to his lips winking signifying that he wanted to surprise his former teammates.

"Same room?" He asked softly signing his name in the guest log and pinning the guest badge onto his shirt. He received excited nods and grins in return. Allowing his feet to lead him down the empty hallways that he had memorized and would probably be forever engraved into his mind he stopped outside the door that lead into Sasuke's room. Sakura was there too, he could here her talking to the male.

Carefully opening the door he leaned against the frame crossing his arms over his chest and resting his head against the cool metal quietly waiting for the two to notice him. With Sasuke's dulled senses, according to a nurse he had stopped to chat with along the way the male was having troubles reaction and sensing things, and Sakura distracted by the clipboard in her hand neither noticed him yet. He was silent observing the two most important people in his life whom he hadn't seen in six months.

Sasuke, much to his relief look much better. His skin was no longer a sickly transparent. It was still pale in color but he looked healthier. The machines that had once surrounded him were now gone except for the I.V in his left arm that gave him nutrients. All the bandages were also gone having been taken off from the looks of it, his skin had no healing cuts or marks. His midnight black, with a slight blue tinge to it had been cut. Before Naruto had left it had grow to rest around the Uchiha's waist, now it fell just above his shoulders. He currently wore a white hospital which along with the white room added to the paleness of his skin. The gown, due to his sickly thin structure hung loosely off his form. Naruto was sure if the raven moved just a bit the material would easily slip off to reveal the milky white, boney shoulders hidden beneath. It was odd however to see the blue eye that had once been his own in the head of the other but it did not bother the Anbu captain too much if anything it brought peace to his mind. If he was ever killed in battle or on a mission he would not be forgotten, even if it did sound creepy.

Sakura was much thinner, she had after all given birth to her daughter and was now back to full health. Her skin was a peach color but not tan like Naruto's. Her hair was longer too and currently tied back into a braid that rested over the small lower portion of her back, her kept brushing her bangs away so Naruto suspected it was going to be cut soon. She wore a pink tank top and black shorts since it was pretty warm outside. Her feet had black shoes on them and the ring on her finger from her marriage to Sai gleamed softly in the light from both the windows and the lights over head. Her forehead protector was around her on top of her bubble gum pink hair as usual. Her emerald green eyes were bright and shining, obviously she was happy about something. Judging from the clipboard in her one hand and the pen in the other along with the rather cheerful aura in the room he could guess Sasuke's recovery was going well. From the way she was pointing out things on the clip board and grinning Naruto guessed they were going to their recent therapy session. According to the nurse Naruto had talked to before entering the room Sasuke was slowly re learning to walk recently. The process was painstakingly slow but he was getting there. So far the Uchiha could not get farther then a few steps from the bed. The walking therapy had started a month ago. The other six months were spend teaching him how to talk, and write again. Tests were also taken to assure his memory was intact. He had been spending his time learning to eat, use his hands, speak all over again just to name a few. It was a side affect of the coma and the lack of using his body in almost six years.

Naruto was extremely thankful to the other members of the Konoha Eleven for helping Sasuke and Sakura in his absence. Miraculously Sasuke had been cleared of all charges but Naruto was positive that Tsunade had beat some heads in and yelled until the gave in. Never the less he was glad and grateful. Although an Anbu member had to be in the area at all times for a year to assure the Uchiha was truly on their side again and wasn't going to try anything to harm the villagers. So far the Uchiha was passing all tests and every report was coming back with nothing but good news. The two occupants in the room who still had yet to see him were after all the only two people he really cared for. He would easily kill or do anything to keep them safe.

The sudden clatter of a clip board and a pen joining it soon after as they crashed to the floor snapped him back to reality. Oh, Sakura had finally noticed. Her eyes were wide scanning the numerous cuts and bruises over his crossed arms. Almost immediately her face morphed into a rather terrifying scowl as the female medical ninja stormed over fist swiftly raised. Quickly he straightened grabbed her wrist before the chakra infused punch could make contact with his chest. A breath of relief and a gentle smile later he released her hand which she allowed to drop to her side.

"Sorry...You can punch me after I finish healing." He chuckled softly before freezing as she grabbed him into a tight hug.

"You, stupid, stupid idiot!" She cried out sobbing softly in her relief he sighed softly and hugged her back gently before pulling away. "MIA for six months! We thought you were dead! Dead, Naruto!" He nodded silently before a rustling of sheets caught both of their attention.

Sasuke was standing, he looked incredibility tired already but he was standing. Wobbling he took slow steps forward towards the blonde. Naruto couldn't move, enchanted that the male was actually awake. About halfway to the taller male the raven's knees gave out causing Naruto to react on instinct. Catching him easily and holding him up he allowed the thin arms to wrap around his neck shaking with the effort to raise them. Carefully he lowered them down to their knees, the quivering of the thin body against his made him tense rigidly. He blinked his eye as the dampness pressing into his shirt as the raven clung to him burying his face into his black clothed shoulder. Crying? Sasuke was crying? A breath he didn't know he was holding slipped out of his lips as he buried his face into the raven black hair letting his eye slid close. They stayed like that for what felt like forever until the sudden click of a camera reached their ears. Almost immediately both males glared at Sakura who just smiled before practically skipping out of the room in glee. Apparently from what Naruto could tell she was loving the possibility of the two males getting together. Naruto prayed to Kami that some sort of fan club would _not_ appear if they did.

Carefully and as gently as possible the blonde picked up the smaller fragile male and carried him over to the bed. Softly he sent the Uchiha down minding the I.V and successfully not ripping it out of the pale arm. Pulling his chair when was in the corner of the room over to the bed he plopped down and sighed softly rubbing his face. He froze when cold hand pressed to his cheek slowly tracing the whisker-like scars there causing the blonde to smile gently.

"I was so scared..." A sniffled whispered caused Naruto to jerk his head up slightly to make sure he heard correctly. Watching the figure on the bed who seemed to almost blend in wipe his now mismatched eyes softly biting his lip. "When they said you were MIA...I thought for sure you were killed."

The single blue eye in the Anbu captain's head soften gently as he reached out taking the pale hand clasping it in his hands before pressing in gently to his forehead, his eye fluttering closed. He didn't move for a moment just sitting there tense but as relaxed as he could be at the moment.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...I'm so sorry..." He whispered gently pulling his head away allowing the male to take his hand back noting the blush that tinted the usually pale cheeks. A weak punch to his arm made him chuckle softly as the Uchiha glared out the window before looking at him. The male who used to be stronger then him years ago barely had the strength to move much and with his muscles almost nonexistent it was adorable. It had the blonde was to protect him even more then before.

"I'm still pissed, not only did you leave me thinking you were dead for six months, I also found out a week later that you gave me your eye too! Dope!" The angry male ranted causing the blonde to trace the bandages over his missing eye. Shaking fingers slid up working at the bandages until they fell in a messy, tangled pile to the blonde's lap. The socket were the eye should be was stitched close, but no other scars marked the skin. Gentle fingers traced the tiny stitching before he was pulled forward a soft pair of lips pressing to the closed lid carefully. His only remaining eye blinked startled at the action as fingers slid through his hair. His head slid down resting in a blanket covered lap as he was lulled to sleep. Normally he would fight sleep just to talk a bit more but his body was still exhausted. There something about the soft touches stroking through his golden locks that made him sleepily. He didn't bother on trying to stay away, he knew now Sasuke was safe and sound, he could rest completely now. He was dead asleep a few seconds later his eye closed barely able to hear the humming coming from the male that was currently playing with the strands of his hair. Naruto who hadn't slept well in his entire life for the first time had a dreamless peaceful sleep.

"Thank you..." The black haired male whispered softly to the ears that currently could not hear him, but that was okay.

**Please Review. Any flames or suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	4. Explanations and Problems

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons (Later on though), Maybe Mpreg (BIG maybe I'll let you guys decide).**

* * *

_**Review Answers for Chapter 3:**_

_**random person: yes they defiantly are! They are just too cute together!**_

_**Melyway: I had a fan girl moment writing this, I'm glad they're back together!**_

_**ougley: To tell you the truth I've been toying with it since then we can find out what Sasuke's been through when Naruto was gone. But I'm not sure if I'm going to do it since after they meet again the storyline will be the same...I might though someday.**_

_**Shane: Will do!**_

_**LouiseUchiha: Thank you!**_

_**Dragon77: I'm glad you think so!**_

_**gunslayer12: I'm glad to hear you like it.**_

_**TKM: I'm glad you find it interesting.**_

* * *

**Explanations** **and Problems **

A cool hand twitched around his warmer one as the pair groggily stirred. Sasuke was currently curled up on his left side. Naruto's head was resting on the bed, the bare knees where the hospital gown had slid up were pressed comfortably against his neck, much like a support. The blonde's head was tilted up buried in the crock of the Uchiha's neck. The other male's hand was tangled in the blonde locks from where he had been stroking the hair while the Anbu captain slept. They shifted slightly every once in a while but did not wake up.

The blonde haired male was the first to wake up. He shifted slightly causing Sasuke to awaken, smiling apologetically cupped the pale cheek softly. The now mismatched eyes searched his face chewing on a pale pink bottom lip. They were pleading gently, the smaller hands weaved through his hair.

"Don't..." The smaller male gulped softly voice shaking slightly as he tried to figure out the correct words or maybe he was gathering the energy to speak again. "Don't leave...please?" Naruto melted chewing the inside of his cheek softly. The begging eyes made it impossible to decline. A soft sigh escaped his lips softly as he smiled gently.

"Visiting hours haven't started yet...I just need to go to the office and grab my badge okay...? I don't feel like getting in trouble..." He whispered hoping to help the male relax. The blue eye watched the pale figure reach out to the bed side and hold out a badge.

"This?" He asked softly and pinned it to the black shirt with nimble fingers.

"Sakura brought it in?" He asked chuckling softly and sighing softly. "I had one that lasted a year but I guess it expired..."

"Why so long?" The black haired male asked confused.

"I came every night so Sakura signed me up for it..." He shrugged lightly.

"Every night, why?"

"I wasn't about to leave you on your own at night...You had Sakura and Kakashi during that day but I know night can be the hardest so I decided to make sure my missions were in the day time so I could spend nights with you here..."

"Dope, a chair is not a good place to sleep." The Uchiha muttered.

"I've had worse." Naruto replied lightly. Leaning back in his chair the blonde yawned softly and closed his eyes. Outside the window the sun was rising slowly coloring the sky with multiple colors of pinks, oranges, purples and blues. Stretching slowly he sighed slowly before a ninja appeared by the window farthest away from the pair.

"Fox-taicho, the Hokage requests your presence at ten..." The Anbu with the Bear mask said with a low bow before a smaller box of respect to the Uchiha after.

"Got it." With a nod Bear disappeared silently. The blonde glanced over at the clock glad to see he had five hours until he had to leave.

"You're a captain?" Sasuke frowned softly before reaching over and pulling up the left sleeve of the shirt Naruto was wearing, as if to make sure he hadn't been hearing things. Black-blue eyes widened as pale fingers traced the tattoo that marked the blonde as a Anbu operative. "They didn't tell me that..."

"An Anbu operative's identity is supposed to stay hidden at all times..." The blonde sighed softly before scratching the back of his head.

"...Dope...Now I'm going to worry even more..." The Uchiha muttered. The blonde rose an eyebrow silently.

"Why would me being an Anbu worry you?" The Uzumaki asked frowning.

"Because you'll get sent on hard missions and might not come home." The raven haired male scowled annoyed.

"Oh geez, have a little faith, I'll be fine..." The male muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

"What if you aren't, Naruto?" Black-blue eyes found the single blue one.

"I'll always come home to you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled faintly, his eye gentle and soft. The raven just nodded mutely and chewed on his bottom lip softly obviously not convinced at all. The blonde rolled his eye and reached out tilting the pale chin up and kissed the forehead softly before pulling away. "I'll be back in a bit..."

Standing from his chair the blonde slide his hands into his pockets and walked outside turning his badge in so he could get it when he came back after his meeting with the Hokage. He still had quite a bit of time about four hours now. Sighing softly he walking into one of the stores that had just been opened for the morning. Greeting the man behind the counter he walked through the store pulling the things, mostly food, off the shelves before returning to the counter and checking out. Nodding his thanks he pulled the lighter out of the plastic case it had been in before unwrapping the plastic casing around the pack of cigarettes. Lighting one he slid it between his lips and tucked the pack and lighter into his back pocket. He had started smoking a few years back, he didn't really know why but it helped him relax. Sakura and Tsunade still did not approve of his habit but since Kyuubi seemed to be immune to any and all human sicknesses, hence why the blonde never got sick.

He stepped into his apartment a few minutes later and put away his groceries before cooking a breakfast of eggs and toast. After eating the blonde cleaned his dishes and put them away before going to take a shower. Changing his bandages relieved to see they hadn't re opened and looked better then before he pulled on his uniform and laid down on his small couch for a nap before he left. Tucking his arms behind his head he fell into a light sleep easily.

The soft beeping of his alarm clock jolted him into full awareness and he glanced at the time. He had ten minutes to get to the Hokage Tower, pulling on his mask he walked out after strapping his katana to his back. He disappeared with the wind as soon as the door clicked shut, unlike other shinobi he moved silently thus everything he did was quiet.

Appearing in front of the Hokage he knelt down on one knee his arm resting across his knee while the other was positioned on the floor hand curled in a fist to keep him steady.

"You called me, Hokage-sama?" He said respectfully keeping his head bowed.

"Yes, I am aware I told you last night that your report is due Friday, but I need an explanation now." The seated female spoke in a demanding voice. "Please stand, Fox."

"Yes." Standing he stood at his full height, ram rod straight and aura of authority and power surrounding him. "The mission was extremely easy. But..there was something...odd...The scroll in which we were asked to receive was out in the open and not guarded well at all. For a forbidden technique that was stolen from Konoha it was very odd since it was obvious the enemy was letting us take the scroll. The chakra in the area itself was very strange, it was...blood thirsty and cold...but the person was not in the area. So I allowed my team and I to get caught. During this time we gathered information, there was no way the three men in charge of the station were the masterminds. They had almost no chakra reserves...D- rank rouges at the most, they had someone else telling them what to do...They were much too simple minded and dull, their torture methods were childish." The blonde sighed slowly running his fingers through his blonde hair. Before touching the wound over his chest that was having difficulties healing. "The person who inflicted this on me was stronger then them, granted I was blindfolded and a drug in my system prevented me from properly detecting and memorizing the chakra signature...I believe he is the mastermind behind it all..."

"And what of Kyuubi? That wound should be healed, even if he was still asleep, he should be able to heal them anyway." The Slug Queen asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kyuubi is still sleeping, he used too much chakra but..." The captain sighed slowly. "I was waiting to tell you later...I wanted to be sure we were correct..."

"What are you talking about?" The older blonde frowned her eyes filling with worry.

"We, Kyuubi and I, are dying...It's been happening for quite some time...The toads were the first to notice when I went to visit them...He can no longer heal me like he used to...Larger wounds will heal like a normal person, soon even small ones will be a challenge."

"What do you mean? Naruto what do you mean?" She panicked her eyes widen and tears threatening to fall. Naruto inwardly flinched at her distress, he hated seeing the people he cared about like this. Outside his face behind the mask remained calm and collected.

"Both our chakras are too much for my body to handle, as a result it's killing me from the inside out. Before you say to drain it we can't because it is also keeping me alive, at the same it is trying to heal me.." He scratched his neck softly. "Sorry, it's confusing..."

The Fifth Hokage stood shakily all color had drained from her face. Walking over to the man that was much like a son to her she reached out pulling the mask off the male's face placing it on her desk softly. Cupping his face she bit her lip as tears flowed freely down her face, a whimper caught in her throat. Pulling him into a hug she allowed sobs to wreck her body because she did not want to lose her last precious person. The tanned male wrapped his arms around her in response rubbing her back tracing small comforting circles and sighed softly. He was not used to seeing her cry normally she would have punched someone or something throw the wall in her sadness.

"It doesn't hurt too much..." He whispered trying to offer some comfort trying get his mother figure to stop crying.

"H-How long until you..." She choked out unable to finish her sentence before sobs over took her once more.

"No idea...It's a slow process...Kyuubi is holding back the chakra as much as possible so we think I'll live until I'm forty. That's a long time right? I'm happy with that." He offered a soft, gently smile. "Twenty or so years right? That's plenty of time. "

"What about your dream? To be Hokage?" She sniffled wiping her eyes and pushing away her tears.

"Being in Anbu allows me to protect Konoha better, besides you're doing a great job." She laughed softly and shook her head softly.

"You are an odd man, Naruto..." She said ruffling his hair softly.

"I know." He smiled faintly.

"So the reason why Kyuubi can't heal you is...? She asked wanted to be sure she was correct.

"He has to heal in small amounts because large amounts would destroy my insides. I can't use his chakra anymore at all, but you already knew that part...I have the pills you made me after all. The problem is the healing process is taking up a lot of his energy so he can't heal me as easily as before. He'll fade away if he uses too much of his chakra and I would with him since we are connected." He smiled softly before shrugging. "My chakra is safe, but I try not to use too much just in case..."

The older blonde nodded slowly and wiped her tears away sniffling before managing to make herself presentable and look like she had not been crying.

"Just...don't tell anyone...not yet alright?..." Naruto asked with a shaky smile and a faint sigh. "I don't want them to worry about me anymore then they already are..."

"Alright...but if you get worse I'm pulling you out of Anbu and I'm telling your friends if you don't within an hour of the time I pull you out, or Kami help me you'll be a poster on my wall." Tsunade threatened shooting him a glare as if daring him to oppose her. The male just chuckled holding up his hands as if to say 'okay okay, you're the boss just don't punch me through a wall again.' She smiled and gave him one last hug before returning to her desk. Taking his mask off his desk he tied it back on over his face. Naruto left her to her work a few seconds later walking out of the building and into the busy streets.

**'Kit?' **The blonde barely halted in his steps as the deep voice echoed through his mind.

'Hey, Kuruma. How are you feeling?' He thought softly back careful not to make his thoughts too loud. The nine-tailed fox sounded tired. He had obviously just awaken from sleeping in hopes of regaining some of the chakra he had lost to heal the wounds.

**'I'm fine, I tried to heal the wound on your chest but I don't have enough energy to do so...I'm sorry...'** Naruto could almost see the large fox in his cell half asleep, his long tails curled around the red furry body as he struggled to stay alert.

'It's alright, go back to sleep. You've over worked yourself helping my other wounds. This one is not causing harm. It will be healed in a few weeks or so.' Naruto comforted him.

**'Night, Kit. Thanks.' **The tired voice went silent and Naruto knew the fox had slipped into a land of peaceful dreams and painless memories.

Walking to Sakura and Sai's house knowing they would be home since it was around lunch time he knocked softly. The door opened to reveal Sakura who grinned in happy to see him.

"Naruto! How are you? We were just about to eat lunch. Care you join us?" She asked ushering him inside, the male quickly slid off his shoes. Sai, who was currently setting the table caught his eye and Naruto in turn gave him a look that could only be read as 'I don't think I have a choice, I might get slaughtered if I say no'. Sai just smiled, a real smile, Sakura had gotten him to understand and reveal his emotions as easily and a normal person. Although he fell into his emotionless state a little too easily for anyone's comfort on missions. The joke in the group was he would be the first to become a creepy robot and murder everyone in sight. But it was a joke of course, the first few times Sai actually took it seriously and tried to make Sakura destroy his brain if he ever showed signs.

The babbling nonsense of a small girl stole his attention away as he looked around only to feel a tiny hand gripping his pants leg. Looking down his eyes locked with bright emerald green orbs that shined with happiness. The little girl had hair had went a little past her chin and was pitch black. The perfect mix of her parents. Kneeling down he smiled gently pulling his mask away from his face positioning it on the side of his head. Her curious eyes stared up at him in wonder moving back and forth between the mask and his face. He chuckled softly holding out a finger which she grabbed tightly for a child her age, she would probably inherit her mother's monstrous strength.

"Himori, this is your uncle Naruto. He's been gone on a mission and just got home." The little girl in response gummed on his finger causing them all to laugh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you kiddo." The blonde smiled softly scooping her up and carrying her to the high chair at the end of the table. Placing her carefully inside he buckled her in and took his seat, he came over for meals a lot, on invite of course, so he had claimed his own chair so to speak. There were even chairs for Kakashi, Yamito, and Sasuke. Although Sasuke had never used his it was still there for when he would eventually be able to.

Eating a meal of fried rice and shrimp they talked about random things laughing softly as Himori babbled like she understood everything. She was a messy little eater, the baby food spilling down her chin before Sai or Sakura would skillfully catch in in the spoon she used to feed her and put it in the little girl's mouth as the child waved her hands around giggling away.

"She's adorable." Naruto chuckled as Sakura cleaned her up before he stood gathering the plates and bringing them to the sink. Washing and drying them the blonde put them in their places in the cabinets knowing exactly where everything went.

"Thank you." Sai responded with a smile.

"I've got to go, I promised Sasuke that I would come back to visit." He smiled softly hugging Sakura and patting Sai on the shoulder before picking up the tiny child ruffling her hair then handing her back to her mother. "See you guys later, thanks for lunch."

With a final wave he slid his shoes back on, pulling his mask over his face before he walked outside and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

**Please Review. Any flames or suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	5. Confessions and Birthday Celebrations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons (Later on though), Maybe Mpreg (BIG maybe I'll let you guys decide).**

* * *

_**Review Answers For Chapter 4:**_

_**Dragon77: I never thought of that one! I'll see if I can somehow make it work.**_

_**Batman01: That's actually one of my ideas for the ending. I'm a sucker for tragic endings. I'm one of those "happy endings are so boring" people. I'm having a hard time deciding on a good or bad ending because I've written up both just to see. And I like them equally. I'll probably decide what's going to happen as the story continues but thank you so much for your suggestions!**_

_**random person: Kawii moment! Sorry, those two are just so flipping adorable!**_

_**Melyway: Why thank you! The beginning with Naruto and Sasuke was my favorite part!**_

_**Hannahneko: I think their baby is going to be adorable! Don't worry I've got this!**_

_**Ougley: Thank you, and your very welcome.**_

_**Haruka Uzumaki21: Thank you!**_

_**Rosebunse: Thank you, don't worry there will be happier times!**_

_**LouiseUchiha: I'm sorry but I can't tell you~**_

_**Kate-Rin-Rin-Rin: Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead because he loves him, they have feeling for each other but haven't been able to say anything aloud yet. If that makes any sense. Sasuke explains why he is so different in this chapter. Yes I have decided to do the Mpreg, I think it'll be adorable.**_

_**Itsumolover: thank you! I can't wait either and I'm writing the story. I'll try to go easy on the fluff.**_

* * *

**Confessions and Birthday Celebrations  
**

It had been just over a month since Naruto had come home. Since he was still healing, and Tsunade was worried about his health he was not allowed to go out on long-termed missions. Much to his annoyance, to fill his time he either trained or spent time helping Sasuke with therapy.

Sasuke was doing great, he still couldn't walk very far but he was able at least move around. He wouldn't be able to be a shinobi every again, the results from tests showed his chakra reserves were extremely low. Naruto had a suspicion that low reserves were because of Orochimaru. He tried to talk to Sasuke about it but the raven almost always had panic attacks.

Sasuke had changed a lot. He was no longer the annoying man he had once been. He was polite and gentle instead, he was terrified of needles oddly enough, even though he had an IV in his arm. Naruto had figured out that he was only afraid when he either couldn't see them or didn't know there was one going to be given. He was still quiet but it was more of a thoughtful silence since he now talked when people spoken to him. The raven was still stubborn much to Naruto's annoyance.

Tsunade and the council had decided to allow the Uchiha to live with Naruto due to the face that Naruto was the only person to get Sasuke to do something.

Naruto jerked awake hearing his room's door open, he had been moved into a bigger apartment with two rooms, a bathroom, a full kitchen, and living room. The reason they had moved into the apartment instead of the Uchiha compound was, because the apartment was smaller and easier to move around it, plenty of things to use as support. Plus Sasuke had told him that he didn't want to live in the compound, it was too big and empty.

Hearing the familiar footsteps of the Uchiha he looked over and smiled tiredly since he never slept well due to nightmares. Reaching out he carefully took the pale hand that reached out in the darkness, he may able to see perfectly but he had learn that without the Sharingan Sasuke was practically blind in the dark. The smaller male crawled into the bed wiggling under the covers, Naruto chuckled wrapping the arm Sasuke had laid on around the thin waist and letting the cool body press into his warm one.

"Another nightmare?" He asked in a soft whisper. The raven nodded his head, pale hands gripping the fabric of the blonde's shirt. The taller male sighed softly resting his head against the other male's head gently. "I'll take them away, go to sleep alright?"

Naruto felt the male nod and listened as the breathes softened and become more relaxed. On the second night they had moved into the apartment Sasuke had fallen while trying to make his way to Naruto's room causing the blonde to think they were under attack. After cautiously turning on the light and walking silently into the hall he found the Uchiha on the floor trying to get up. Once he scooped the light, shaking male up the raven immediately tried to bury himself into the blonde. Realizing the death grip on his shirt wasn't about to loosen he turned into his room turned the light off and settled them into the bed. Ever since Sasuke always found his way into his bed. Naruto did not mind though he knew the smaller was relaxed and safe.

"Naru?..." The soft whispered voice was so delicate if it wasn't for his sensitive hearing he probably would have missed it. He smiled fondly at the nickname that Sasuke had given him one day after he heard Gaara call the blonde a similar nickname of 'Ruto'.

"Mm?.." Naruto didn't bother speaking as he opened his eye focusing on the smaller male.

"I...I love you..." He blinked startled, Sasuke said a lot of weird things in the middle of the night, especially in a half asleep daze. Naruto knew they both shared feelings for each other, he could tell from the faint blushes and body language from the raven, he thanked his Anbu training for being so well at it. It was the matter of confessing, every time one of them would try something would distract them. He smiled softly rubbing the male's back with his thumb.

"I love you too..." He whispered back smiling more when he heard the sharp intake of breath. The raven shifted pushing himself up to looking down at him with widened eyes, it was like he was trying to figure out if Naruto was really awake. In response Naruto just watched him calmly holding the gaze, never wavering or giving the smaller a reason to be suspicious of his response.

"R-really?" Sasuke choked out mismatched eyes watering slightly tears trickling down, some hitting the blonde's face. A least they were happy tears, he was fine with those, it was sad tears that were the problem, the blonde was never good at calming people down. Naruto smiled gently cupping the pale face and whipping away the tears with his thumb before pulling him down. Pushing their lips together softly he slid tans arms around the thin waist as pale arms wrapped around his neck. Their mouths moved slowly, the kiss was gentle filled with the emotions they had problems saying out loud, both of them having major social problems, actions spoke louder then words after all. Pulling away Sasuke pressed their foreheads together as his fingers played with the blonde hair on the back on Naruto's neck. "How long?"

"Since the day we first met as kids." Naruto mumbled pressing a kiss to the soft lips before pulling softly away, yup he immediately knew he was addicted. "And you?" Sasuke nodded blushing softly making the blonde laugh and poke one of the pink tinted cheeks.

"Same for me..." He whispered softly.

"I'm not letting you go." Naruto said firmly pulling the male closer and rolling over carefully causing the raven to blush even more at the shift in how they were laying. Now on their sides Sasuke was pressed gently to Naruto, the raven cuddled in tangling their legs together. "Mmm, you like to cuddle don't you...?" Naruto yawned softly burying his face into the silken strands of hair.

"Yup, and you're warm so I'm dubbing you my 'Human Heater'." Sasuke grinned evilly letting out a rather feminine squeak of embarrassment, much to the blonde's amusement he never thought the raven would make such a sound, as Naruto nipped at his shoulder before kissing it softly.

"Okay, then you're my 'Human Cooler'." He mumbled watching the now red faced male burrow under the covers. "I can still see you..."

"No I'm hiding!" Sasuke huffed squirming to get out of the sight that was watching him closely.

"You know I'm still trying to get used to this more vulnerable you..." Naruto mumbled scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Is it bad?" Sasuke peeked out of the covers.

"No it's more...you..." Naruto admitted, "I like it...but why the sudden change in everything?"

"O-oh..." The raven mumbled softly moving out from his hiding place and settling so his head was resting comfortably on the broad shoulder of the blonde, his fingers tracing the wrinkles in the shirt. "well..I used to be more like this as a kid...but after the massacre I decided to put on a mask for people wouldn't think I was weak...I hated it really...Soon I was trapped in it, I couldn't remember how I used to act." The raven shuddered scooting closer as if trying to hide from bad memories that plagued his mind. His head buried into the shirt voice muffled in the thin cloth he took a shaky breath before continuing. "Before I knew it I was with Orochimaru...he..he had me knocked out and manipulated my dreams to think I was training but he was actually doing experiments..I don't even know what they were...I don't even know what he did to me while I was under the genjutsus...I didn't even detect them... that..that was the strange thing, even with my sharingan I couldn't sense anything...but I knew something was wrong...I was scared, I screamed and screamed but no one heard...The war...that was the worst...my body moved on it's own it was like I was watching through my eyes but I couldn't do anything...W-when I was finally knocked out and went into the coma I decided to throw away the mask...I don't want to be the person I acted like...I want to be myself...I don't want to hide anymore...but...I'm scared, what if he's not really dead? What if he comes back for me..?" Sasuke sobbed softly shaking violently, Naruto pulled him closer if possible rubbing his back and trying to calm him down.

"I'll protect you, no matter what I'll protect you.." Naruto whispered, slowly the male settled down after a few minutes and fell asleep. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief before he too slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Soft hands gently shook his shoulder, he jerked awake instantly growling in annoyance and tightening his gentle grip around the slim waist as he buried his face into the soft hair.

"Naruto I swear I'll throw you out the window, get up!" He jumped completely awake glaring up at Sakura who stood above them with her hands on her hips. He frowned disapprovingly and grumbling in annoyance. He almost regretted going her the third key to his apartment, Sasuke and he had the others, but it was just in cause he was gone on a mission and Sasuke locked himself out of the house. It had happened once before, he had gone to a meeting with the other Anbu captains, it was quite a laugh when he walked into the apartment to Sasuke and Sakura busy making dinner. Since the kitchen was large he stepped in to help after taking off his mask. He almost gave both of them heart attacks, he had to wash his uniform after because they had gotten into a flour throwing war. Sakura had managed to get them both to be in a picture with her ever present camera. Naruto had figured out that all of the females in their group of friends were now avid photographers, although he had yet to figure out why exactly much to his own annoyance. He also had yet to take a camera from any of them, they were so damn over protective of them, it was scary.

"What'd I do...?" He yawned out untangling himself from the raven carefully before placing the body pillow from the end of the bed in the sleeping raven's arms watching as he curled into it cuddling causing the blonde to chuckled lightly. Shaking his head he shooed Sakura out before shutting the door behind him, his expression turning serious. "I found out some information..."

"Alright, lets get to the Hokage Tower, she needs to speak to you anyway." Sakura nodded, Naruto slid into his room quickly changing into his uniform. Kissing the pale forehead he slipped out of the room and was in the Hokage's Office within a minute.

"Naruto, Sakura said you've found out something?" Naruto nodded telling her the little but important information he had found out from the Uchiha. Tsunade leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "I want you to watch over Sasuke. He's weak and wouldn't be able to defend for himself if needed." Tsunade mumbled thoughtfully. "But I suspect other villages might try to take him..."

"Got it, if I'm away I'll make sure a fox or toad stays with him at all times as well." The blonde reassured her gently.

"Fox?" The older blonde looked confused.

"Yes, I sealed a contract with Kuruma, I can summon foxes now." Naruto explained.

"Alright. Go home and rest up I have paper work.." Naruto nodded disappearing into the wind before landing outside his apartment. Opening the door he stepped into the living room smiling at the sight of the Uchiha cooking breakfast, looking over his shoulder to see what the male was cooking grinning when he saw eggs and bacon on separate skillets.

"It still surprises me you can cook.." He admired causing the male to jump having not noticed him before, his senses had been brought down a lot over the years he was asleep. Sasuke smiled softly looking up at him before going onto his tip toes to press a soft kiss to the scarred cheek.

"Morning to you too." The smaller male mumbled looking still half asleep meaning he had probably just woke up, watching as Naruto walk over to the coffee machine and pouring himself a cup. He had discovered the caffeinated drink one day on a mission a few years back. Now he couldn't wake up without it. Watching the milk and sugar blend into the black substance brought it up to his lips sipping at it carefully not wanting to burn himself, ignoring the disapproving stare he got from the other male, before the attention of the smaller was turned to the food. "It's going to stunt your growth..."

Naruto looked over at the cooking male with a blank stare, of course Sasuke's back was turned to him so his gaze was useless. Leaning back against the counter he rolled his eye with a sigh, the two of them argued about the coffee almost every morning. He was thankful the raven had yet to catch him smoking or find the pack and lighter that he kept hidden using a sealing jutsu that reacted to chakra inside his hip pouch which he always wore, he was almost positive the smaller would freak out just like Sakura and Tsunade had.

"Sasuke...I'm twenty-two...I'm not growing anymore...Neither are you.." He pointed out easily watching the raven glare and just smiled calmly."Not going to work on me, I'm immune to your glares now."

The Uchiha didn't say anything but a glance to the pale figure told him the smaller was pouting. He chuckled softly into the cup and set it down before pulling the plates they would need out of the cabinets. Setting them on the table he set his cup in front of his spot before helping Sasuke bring over the food ignoring the scowl he got and the protests. They ate in silence for the most part except the tapping of chopsticks of the plate.

"Where were you this morning?" Sasuke asked suddenly causing Naruto to look up, swallowing his food he smiled faintly.

"Tsunade called me in, she wanted to know how you were doing and let me know that I am to watch over and protect you if needed...She suspects there may be of ninja that will try to come after you now that you can't defend yourself as effectively as before..." He explained softly watching Sasuke nod his acceptance. "I'll introduce you to Tika after we get done eating..."

"Tika?" Sasuke asked looking confused.

"You'll see..." Naruto chuckled softly returning to his food.

After they had finished eating and cleaned the dishes Naruto helped Sasuke to the couch since the smaller male had reached him limit for now. Once he was situated Naruto bit his thumb pressing his hand onto the table in front of them. The signs and markings of the summoning jutsu that appeared were much different then the ones he used when he summoned toads.

"You already know most of the toad and I'm not too sure it you'd appreciate having one as company when I have to leave on missions..." Naruto explained as with a shift of wind a small black fox appeared out of the circle. A Konoha head band was around it's neck, furry ears twitched softly before it's eyes opened to reveal indigo orbs.

"Master, good evening you have summoned me?" A soft female voice filled their heads causing Sasuke to jump.

"Yes, Sasuke this is Tika. Tika, this is Sasuke Kuruma has informed you of the situation correct?" Naruto smiled softly letting the small fox jump onto the couch next to him.

"Yes, I am aware." The small fox dipped her head softly to the raven. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sasuke-sama, I am honored to be given the duty to watch over you."

"It..It's a pleasure to meet you too, Tika..." Sasuke bowed his head softly in respect, Naruto leaned back watching as the fox padded across his lap and curled into Sasuke's. The blonde let out a low whistle.

"Congrats you, Sasuke are the second human for Tika to trust..." Naruto smiled softly as the raven stroked the soft fur resting his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I am glad...I have finally gotten to meet, Naruto-sama's Sodales." Naruto twitched glaring at the fox for he knew what the word meant, while Sasuke looked confused.

"Oh yes...Sakura invited us over for dinner tonight..." Naruto said suddenly cutting off Sasuke's attempt to ask what the word meant. "She says if we don't come she's going to hunt us down." He added shuddered when he remembered her saying so when they had bumped into each other while heading to the market earlier that week.

"You told me that the other day..." Sasuke pointed out softly as Naruto just shrugged.

"Hey, Sasuke..." The raven looked up at him expectantly. "Let's go out."

"Go out? Where?" The smaller male looked confused as Naruto chuckled shaking his head.

"No teme, like this." He mumbled tilting the male's chin up and pressing a soft kiss to the smooth lips smiling to himself when the smaller male kissed him back.

"Dope, you have a weird way of asking things. Besides I'm pretty sure I agreed to date you last night when I finally worked up the courage to confess." Sasuke huffed snuggling into the blonde's side. Naruto hmmed in response wrapping the arm that was already draped over the back of the couch around the raven.

"I was making sure it was official." Naruto chuckled softly as Sasuke rolled his eyes with a mutter of 'dope'. Naruto chuckled before kissing the side of the male's head. "Come on we have to head over soon."

"Hn...Do we have to?" Sasuke pouted softly standing picking up the half asleep Taki at the same time.

"Yes, I don't feel like getting thrown through a window...again..." Naruto muttered making sure the raven made it to his room before heading to his. He tugged off his standard Anbu shirt before changing into a black one with his clan's spiral on the shoulder, tying his Hitia-ate to his left arm to cover his Anbu tattoo he made sure his hip pouch was attached as well as his holster on his leg.

Walking back out to the living room he smiled faintly as Taki jumped lightly onto his shoulder nuzzling his scarred cheek softly. Reaching up he rubbed and scratched behind the velvet ears chuckling when the fox leaned into his gentle touch.

"Thank you, Taki..." He whispered softly.

"You saved my life many times, Naruto-sama, I am honored to be one of your summoning foxes. Thank you for letting my protect your Sodales." Taki replied licking his cheek softly.

"Mmm..." The blonde answered thoughtfully leaning against the back of the couch as he waited to the Uchiha to finding changing.

Sasuke walked out of his room looking around for a moment, spotting the pair he was looking for he smiled softly walking over. The smaller male had changed into a kimono like shirt that was pulled and tied all the way closed, it was black with dark blue assents on it in soft swirls and black pants. The raven had been wearing kimono like outfits since Sakura and Ino had dragged him on a shopping trip the day he was allowed out of the hospital. Of course, Naruto had been dragged along, he would have gone anyway, to be sure the girls didn't ware the poor male out too much. Sasuke had fallen asleep the moment the pair had gotten to their apartment on the couch. Naruto had offered to put the bags in the raven's room and came back around five minutes later to find him sleeping. The first week or so the smaller male had a bad habit of falling asleep in the places he had stopped to rest. One time Naruto had come back from getting groceries to Sasuke fast asleep in the bathroom. A moment he often teased the raven about.

"That's a new one." Naruto commented nodding his approval and trying not to stare too much. "I like it."

"T..thanks..." Sasuke mumbled plucking at the hem of his shirt fidgeting nervously.

"Lets go before she hunts us down." Naruto smiled letting Sasuke take Taki from him after they slid on their shoes and walked out the door.

After locking the door behind them the pair walked through the village market since it was on the way to Sakura and Sai's house. Naruto even though he appeared relaxed was coiled as if he was about to spring into attack at the slightest of bad moves towards them. The blonde blinked softly when a cold hand slid into his weaving their fingers together. Looking down at Sasuke who offered a soft smile, he relaxed slightly after that.

Knocking on the door of Sakura's home he just barely managed to hide a grin.

"Happy Birthday!" chorused as soon as Sasuke stepped into the room, the poor Uchiha almost jumped out of his skin. Naruto chuckled softly shutting the door behind them and sliding off his shoes. He pretended not to notice the glare that the raven was throwing at him as he slid his hands into his pocket whistling innocently, his shoulders jerking in quiet laughter.

"And you said you don't do childish things anymore!" Kiba howled in laughter from the couch.

"It wasn't childish at all, Kiba!" Sakura and Ino retorted punching the mutt over the head. Naruto smiled softly pulling Sasuke farther into the room before scooping up Himori from her high chair.

"Hey there, kiddo." He chuckled softly as the tiny hands pulled at his blonde locks. A bright light flashed to his right and he looked over to see Hinata holding a camera smiling brightly.

"Can...Can I hold her?" Sasuke asked quietly looked over to Sakura and Sai who nodded. Naruto handed over the little girl making sure Sasuke had a good handle on her before he let go. He chuckled softly as she gummed on his finger.

"I'm not your dinner Himori..." He melted as the little girl looked up at him with big emerald eyes. "Damn it...Between you and Sasuke I'm going to go soft with those freaking puppy eyes..." He winced as a well aimed punch hit his head from Sakura, luckily it wasn't infused with chakra.

"Language, I don't want my daughter cussing like you until she's a teenager." Sakura scolded him. Naruto laughed softly and nodded.

"How's your chest, Naruto?" Neji asked as he spilled at a cup of tea.

"All healed, just a scar now." The blonde replied taking the offered cups of tea for both he and Sasuke.

"Wait...who's the fox?" Kiba asked suddenly having just spotted Taki who had moved to Naruto's shoulder when Sasuke had taken Himori. The room went quiet as everyone finally noticed the little companion on the blonde's shoulder. The black fox curled her tail around Naruto's neck in prefect balance as she bowed her head in respect to the ninja.

"My name is Taki, I have been summoned and ordered be Naruto-sama to watch over, keep company and if needed protect Sasuke-sama." The little fox announced telepathically causing everyone to stare at her in shock.

"A..Amazing, she can talk..." Ino trotted over smiling softly. "Hello Taki, thank you from protecting Sasuke, he's a good friend of ours. I am Ino."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ino-sama, I am honored to protect my master's Sodales." Naruto twitched softly glaring at the fox, who just looked up at him mischievously.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akumaru." The dog like male announced gesturing to the large dog at his feet.

"You can go say hi Taki if you want.." Naruto offered.

"I can see everyone better up here..." The fox replied and Naruto shrugged. "It is a pleasure to meet you Kiba-sama and Akumaru."

"Shino." The bug master mumbled from where he stood by the couch.

"Good evening, I am Hinata." The white eyed female waved.

"I'm Lee! Your youth shines brightly!" Lee announced.

"I am Tenten." The female muttered elbowing Lee in the side for his loudness.

"I'm Choji." The large male said munching on his chips.

"I'm Temari." The blonde female said watching the fox carefully.

"I am Sakura and this is Sai, although you have met us before. The little girl that Sasuke is holding is our daughter, Himori."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Shino-sama, Hinata-sama, Lee-sama, Tenten-sama, Choji-sama, Temari-sama, Sakura-sama, Sai-sama and Himori-sama." The little fox dipped her head to each. She looked over to Shikamaru and Neji. "It is good to see you are both doing well, Shikamaru-sama and Neji-sama."

"I trust you are also doing well, Taki?" Neji asked gently, the fox nodded in response.

"Can we eat yet? I'm starving!" Choji asked as his stomach rumbled loudly causing everyone to laugh.

They all looked up as Kakashi appeared in the window and slid it open as Iruka and Tsunade walked through the door.

"Kakashi, there is a door for a reason." Iruka scolded him as the silver-haired ninja rubbed the back of his neck smiling under his mask.

"Sorry, sorry, Ruka..." The taller male laughed softly before waving to the others. "Yo."

"Okay, now we can sit down and eat." Sakura smiled as she started bringing out the food with the help of Naruto and Sai. Sitting down they all ate dinner eating and talking happily. Naruto smiled calmly placing a small plate of food on the floor next to Akumaru who was currently eating his food. Taki jumped down to enjoy her meal.

Once everyone had eaten and the dishes cleaned the group sat on the couch to talk and pass their presents to Sasuke. Naruto zoned out for a bit watching the fox in his lap chew on a chicken bone from their meal. He blinked back into reality when Sasuke shook his shoulder before smiling and passing over his own present. Inside a small box was a necklace with the Uchiha fan on it he smiled softly watching Sasuke smile happily only to blink as the smaller male pulled him into a hard kiss in thanks. Of course it set of a series of flashes as the girls took pictures. Naruto shot a glare at them before helping the raven put on the necklace.

"Finally! We've been waiting forever!" Ino squealed happily giggling. Naruto and Sasuke both stared at her for a moment before looking at each other.

"She's having fangirl thoughts..." Sasuke mumbled before looked at the others "They all are."

"I vote we run...Before they do something...They appear to be frozen at the moment..." Naruto mumbled back watching them carefully. Both winced as the females proceeded to freak out their words becoming a mess of nonsense. Luckily they calmed down after a few minutes before Naruto and Sasuke left. After bidding everyone a good night the two walked home, Sasuke holding Tika while Naruto carried the gifts. They were silent enjoying the calm peaceful night around them. Naruto unlocked the door to their apartment letting Sasuke in first before he followed sliding off his shoes.

Later that night they were laying in Naruto's bed waiting for sleep to take them, Taki was curled up on the pillow on top corner of the bed. Sasuke gently kissed the blonde male causing the half asleep Naruto to open his eye to look up at him sleepily.

"Thank you for the best birthday I've ever had." Sasuke whispered rubbing their noses together softly before resting his head over the firmly beating heart of the blonde.

"Your welcome." Naruto smiled softly wrapping his arms loosely around the Uchiha before sleep took them gently.

* * *

_**Tika is very repectful and formal to everyone, which is why she calls anyone she deems worthy of Naruto's friendship "Sama". **_

_**Sodales means "Soulmates" in Latin which is why Naruto and the Foxes now it, they fluently speak the ancient language. I'm dubbing it the Foxes Language for this story.**_

* * *

**Okay so do you guys want something good or bad to happen in the next chapter and what do you want to see?**

* * *

**Please, ****Please**** Review. Any and all flames, suggestions, and random comments of any kind are greatly appreciated.**

**(I strive to better my writing style, anything helps.)**

**Any ideas would be fantastic.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	6. The Crimson Lake That Is His Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons (Later on though), Mpreg**

* * *

_**Review Answers for Chapter 5:**_

_**Melyway: I was trying not to go too crazy in one chapter since their relationship is just starting. But I'm glad you thought it was!**_

_**Rosebunse: Thank you!**_

_**BFHwantsblood: your welcome, I defiantly will!**_

_**LouiseUchiha: Yup, I love him being more vulnerable. He was too cute as a kid to just turn into the arrogant person he was/is in the series. Annoys the crap out of me. I like this Sasuke better! He's too adorable! I'm defiantly waiting for them to have a child for a few years probably around five like you suggested. **_

_**Hannahnek: Tika is so flipping adorable! I want to take her home and cuddle her to death!**_

_**Random person: I had a fan girl moment when they confessed I admit it! I want a Tika so bad!**_

_**Ougley: Hmm, I think I'm going to wait a chapter or two, I want to give them some alone time with each other before Sasuke gets pregnant.**_

_**ZoeyExtreme: I take no offense at all, I like both happy and sad ending although I do like sad ones better. I've written both types of ending for Giving and I honestly like them equally. I'll probably see what happens in the story and pick then.**_

_**TKM: Thank you!**_

_**Guest: I've got something planned soon!**_

_**Batman01: Oooooh that is a fantastic idea! I may use something similar to it! Thank you for your idea~**_

* * *

**The Crimson Lake That Is His Sanctuary **

Naruto grunted turning his head to glare up at his boyfriend. The Uchiha smiled of so sweetly from where he was perched to sit on the blonde's back. Naruto way currently laying on his stomach searching for a nail that had rolled under the couch while he was hanging up a painting that Sasuke had brought from the market earlier that morning. Unfortunately for the blonde moments before he had laid down to search for the nail he had been joking around with the raven, apparently Sasuke thought it would be a grand idea to make him a chair as pay back. Naruto had called Sasuke girly, due to his now upper back length hair, he was growing is out in honor of Itachi's memories, after he had learned the truth behind the massacre the raven forgave everything the elder Uchiha had done but since Itachi was now dead there was no way to truly apologize so Sasuke decided to make it up in other ways.

"Sasu...What are you doing?" Naruto muttered letting his head rest against the freshly cleaned hard wood floor with a soft thud and a huff of annoyance. It was cleaning day for them, every Sunday the pair set to work making sure their apartment was clean, both of them hated the thought of a dirty home. Earlier that morning Naruto had helped, well he did most of the work not that he minded, Sasuke move his things into their shared room, which was once Naruto's room. Sasuke had made sure to arranged their clothes neatly in the drawers and closet to fit neatly and easily. Sasuke's old room had become the guest room since they had left the furniture and bed in there.

The smirking raven crossed his left leg over his right tilting his crossed legs slightly to the right side before folding his hands over the feathered duster that sat in his lap. The dark blue kimono that draped over his pale smooth legs made him look regal, much like royalty.

"You looked comfortable and warm so I decided to sit down for a bit." The smaller male smiled evilly. "I was right too."

"Whatever you say..." The blonde smirked, "Princess."

Sasuke growled smacking him in the face with the feather portion of the duster causing the poor blonde to go into a fit of sneezing from the dust he had breathed in. The raven, no matter how much he denied it, let out a giggle which only added to Naruto's teasing.

"I am _Not_ a princess, dope." Sasuke huffed his lips pressing into a cute, on Naruto's opinion, pout. The door opened as Sakura who had volunteered to come over and help with the cleaning so the three of the them could hang out since she had been watching Himori all weekend. She looked like she needed a break from the child who loved to nosily state her option even though no one could understand. Neither of the pair who could not see the door and were too busy bickering and laughing to hear it open noticed her coming it.

"Yes, yes you are, Princess." Naruto teased chuckling softly.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura asked appearing over the side of the couch where she leaned against the back of the couch sinking slightly into the soft fluffy cushions.

"Apparently I've turned into a lovely couch that comes with heating and a conversion for the Princess here." Naruto chuckling softly as he watched Sasuke turn red with embarrassment and whack him over the head with a scowl.

"I am not a fucking _princess_!" The raven complained an annoyed look covering his pale, red tinted face.

"I'd hate to break it to you Sasuke, but you are sitting very proper...Plus your kimono is adding to the effect..." Sakura pointed out trying and failing to hold back her giggles of laughter.

"Also princesses shouldn't cuss, Sasuke, it is very improper." Naruto added holding back his smile and laughter.

"I hate you..." The raven growled punching the blonde in the head before standing and storming out of the room. Naruto let out a low whistle watching the raven disappear from his view.

"I pissed him off, I don't think I'll be sleeping in our bed tonight..." He mumbled watching Sakura who was doubled over in laughter from the corner of his eye.

"I think he'll get over it. I'm sure you'll come up with worse things to saw." She smiled after regaining her breath and wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Worse? I was complimenting him...He looks good in kimonos..." The blonde sighed grabbing the nail from under the couch and standing.

"Okay, lover boy lets get cleaning before we both get attacked by a rogue duster." She grinned grabbing some cleaning supplies before setting to work on cleaning the kitchen. Naruto rolled his eye before finishing hanging up the painting and went to clean their bedroom having spotted Sasuke in the bathroom cleaning the tub.

Opening the window he stared outside for a bit in silence before setting to work. He was unusually silence despite his team mates who were joking around back and forth from the rooms they were in. The door to the bed room was closed so he could clean everywhere and not worry about missing anything, locking him in a silent world except for the sounds of his cleaning.

His eye traveled to the calender staring at the date on it, October ninth, tomorrow would be his birthday, the day he hated above all others.

"Naruto-sama, if you keep making that face you'll get stuck like that." A soft voice piped up and he slid his gaze to the fox sitting at the edge of the bed, he ignored the flinch that she gave as his dead, cold eye landed on her. His face was twisted into a scowl as he glared at everything in sight that wasn't human. He had been like this for the entire week but he slid on a mask to hide it around everyone not wanted to worry them.

"Sorry, Tika..." He mumbled even though his voice was devoted of emotion before returning to his task at hand. "Rough week is all."

The fox nodded jumping down from the bed and helping where she could like caring the bucket of water and moving smaller things away.

"You still don't talk to anyone about it...you need to...and not Kyuubi-sama either." She suggested firmly, he sighed ruffling her fur softly before letting her jump in his shoulder as he walked out having completed his work.

"It is something I need to deal with on my own." He replied before yanking open the door his eye instantly returning to it's normal shining color and a tiny content smile gracing his lips. The conversation over neither spoke as they went to finish the cleaning.

The next day found Naruto standing silently on the top of the Hokage Monument. Hands in pockets, emotionless eyes staring down at the bustle of the crowd, it was the Kyuubi festival, up until a few years ago it had been a hate filled festival where the villagers would chase and beat the holder of the Fox, knowing they could easily get away with it. Despite now it had a happier tone, it now celebrated the man who had given his life to protect them and his son who had become the container to hold the once beast who was now a member of Konoha after helping to save the town.

But Naruto no matter how hard he tried could not relax and have fun on this night and he doubted he ever would. He would forever hate his day of birth, he declined all attempts of parties for him and shook his head to gifts, he did not deserve them in his eye. He may have save many lives by become the holder but Kyuubi was still apart of him, he was still a monster.

Digging into his pouch he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit ones spinning on his heel as he turned away from the happy scene and went to his secret place. Humming a soft lullaby under his breath he let his body move on it's own. Stopping at a lake he smiled faintly to himself, this was his sanctuary, a place no one else knew of, he only came here once on his birthday. The lake was not huge in fact it was a smaller lake but he liked it. What was odd about it was the color of the water, crimson like blood, it had once been blue but over the years it turned red from the blood he had shed into it while cleaning his wounds. Walking softly out into the middle of the lake he closed his eye, despite the blood that filled the lake it did not smell like it, actually due to the seals he had made it smelt like the ocean.

Rolling up his sleeve silently he brought a kunai out of his pouch, pressing it to the tanned skin he reopened the faint, almost nonexistent scars that trailed up his arm. They were tally marks one for each year he had lived. His lips parted some as he quietly sang the lullaby he had made for himself under his breath, he had only been five when he made it but it was special to him.

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_As time slips away_

_Hello, goodbye_

_They're just lies anyway_

_One cut another year_

_I'll survive one more day_

_They watch furious_

_Cruel Words slip their lips_

_The Fox and the Boy play_

_Bad and good_

_Night and Day_

_Locked inside_

_Never free_

_From the walls_

_Surrounding_

_Blood falls drop by drop_

_With every evening_

_Eyes will fail to see_

_The child waiting to be free_

_Inside the cage_

_Watching patiently_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_The chimes ring away_

_Goodbye, Hello_

_They're just words anyway_

_That's a lie_

_My smiles fake_

_Please someone save me_

_hear my screams my weak pleas_

_Help me help me_

_I don't deserve this pain_

_But that's a lie anyway_

_Everything is_

_Just as they say_

_A demon, a monster_

_So one more cut._

_Another year_

_Passes through again_

_But it's alright_

_I'm used to it_

_I can't feel their hate_

_What is real?_

_What is lies?_

_I'm not sure._

_Are you surprised?_

_So watch me smile_

_Mask in place_

_Until time fades away_

_And death comes to take my place_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_The chimes ring no more_

_Are you happy?_

_Are you sad?_

_For the Fox and the boy_

_Are now dead._

He watched fascinated as the red liquid slid down his arm dripping into the crimson dyed lake adding more to the red hue. A sad smile twisted to his lips as he stretched his arm in front of him turning it over so the cuts faced the rippling lake allowing the blood to run in a small stream.

"Huh...Interesting." He mumbled to himself blowing smoke letting it rise into the air. "One day this lake will be so red there will not be any water left, just blood because I will spill as much as Kyuubi did that day, I will atone for our sins. You for killing people and I for being born, together we will fall into hell and become the fire of hate that everyone wants us to be...Do you remember that promise Kuruma?"

'Of course, you were twelve, the day for found out about me.' The fox grumbled not happy that his container was cutting himself again.

"Yes, I plan on keeping it too. It is the least I can do..." The blonde mumbled staring that the deep slits that trailed half was up his left forearm. "The lake is already almost full of blood already, it's not quite dark enough yet...but it'll get there eventually..." He nodded to himself.

Sliding his hands into his pockets after he lit another cigarette, the other had gone out, he walked back to the shore, staring up at the clear sky mentally counting the stars but stopped since it was impossible. Shifting his gaze in front of him he expertly hid his shock of seeing not only Sasuke but their entire group of friends, raising his right hand in greeting knowing from the looking of shock and horror on their faces they had seen the whole thing. He acted like there wasn't a bloody lake behind him, filled with his blood, or that his arm wasn't still bleeding heavily dripping red onto the dark grass. He made no protest as the cigarette was ripped from his mouth nor did he wince as the pale hands of his boyfriend grasped his injured arm after dropping the cigarette on the ground. He stared blankly with a dead, cold expression right back into the black-blue pools that swam with fury and unshed tears.

"We followed you here, expected you just need a quiet place to go. We didn't expect to find a blood soaked lake and you cutting yourself!" The pale male screamed voice getting louder at every word. "What if you have hit a major vein Naruto! What is you had bleed out?! Don't even get me started on the damned cigarette!"

The blonde made no sound or indication that he had even heard. He just watched Sasuke calmly, he watched as the raven looked back up from inspecting the damage he had done to himself. The mismatched eyes widened at the vacant look.

"Naruto? Naru-" Tsunade touched the raven's arm gently.

"Back away slowly, Sasuke...I...I don't think he can hear us..." She whispered pulling the smaller male back before stepping forward. "Naruto? It's Tsunade. Can you hear me?"

"Of course I'm not stupid." The blonde replied words clipped and short, his Anbu voice, she winced.

"We are going to get ramen. Would you like to join us?" She asked slowly trying to pull Naruto away from the lake.

"No thank you, I'm not a huge fan." The male replied tonelessly.

"How about we go back to the festival then?" The Hokage suggested hopefully.

"The festival...No. Please leave I will return home later tonight." The blonde muttered turning to head back to the lake.

"I can't let you stay here, Naruto." The female reached out grabbing his arm that wasn't injured.

"Please leave." The male stiffened eye flashing red.

"No." The older blonde stated firmly.

"_Please_. Leave." Naruto growled obviously annoyed.

"I am not going to leave. None of us are." Tsunade growled back. The male growled inhuman and deep ripping his arm from her grasp before walking away disappearing into the wind. He landed lightly in the forest silently sitting in a tree before crossing his legs and letting his eye slide closed as he began to meditate. He knew they would find him quickly, he didn't care he really needed quiet. He ignored everything around him after that letting the world fade to black hearing only the sound of his heart beating firmly in his chest.

When hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders he jerked snapping his eye open and glaring at Neji. The male glared right back thus the staring contest began, neither moving, neither speaking.

"You are coming back with me and we are going to get your arm fixed up."

"You of all people know that I hate my birthday. I just want to be alone, Neji. One day just one day where I can think." The blonde snapped

"How long have you been doing this." The older male inspected the deep cuts.

"Count them." Silence, tense as it was slipped over them as Neji counted.

"Twenty-three. One for every year you have been in this world."

"Correct."

"So the lake..."

"Every drop of blood Kyuubi spilled I will shed. I will not stop until that lake is no long water but blood, I will atone for my sins."

"I can understand that but this," Neji held up Naruto's arm. "Is not the correct answer."

"Then what is?" The male muttered to himself watching at Neji began to clean the wounds.

"I can not answer that...But you'll figure it out..." The long haired male replied quietly as white bandages covered the cuts which were still cleaning. "I know your health is not well, I can tell from your chakra...I will not speak but just...tell Sasuke soon, you are the only person he has left to lean on. He needs to know, you helped him, who knows maybe he can help you..."

"I know...It's...just hard...how can you tell someone who has become your entire world that you are dying? I...just need to find the right time..." Naruto sighed softly sliding his fingers through his hair harshly.

"Time is not on your side..." Neji reminded him.

"I know my friend, I know." The blonde smiled sadly before standing. "Lets head back, I owe everyone an explanation about the lake...and why I did this..." He pointed to the bandaged arm before jumping from branch to branch Neji by his side. The two had had their ups and downs but in the end Neji was one of the few people he would trust with all of his secrets.

Landing in the clearing by the crimson lake he actually startled the group sitting there quietly talking.

"You actually thought I wasn't going to come back? When do I not come back?" He shook his head. "This lake is my sanctuary, I come here every year on my birthday. Yes, the lake is red with my blood, no I'm not suicidal, yes I am going to keep doing this..." He pointed to his arm. "Every drop of blood Kyuubi spilled I will drop into this lake until there is no water left, only blood, I must atone for my sin." He explained.

"But why, why do you do this?" Tsunade asked quietly.

"When I was five, I had already suffered the regular beatings of the villagers...My birthday was the worst...I didn't understand why they hated me so much...I found this lake while running away and cleaned my wounds. A thought came into my head, I remembered their words about me being a demon and how I should die. Well I knew I wanted to live so I did the next best thing. I cut myself one cut for every year I've been alive. Kyuubi refused to heal self inflicted injuries so I was left to bandage up. But I watched my blood dissolve into the lake and it was...calming...like I had done some good. Every year I came back and did the same thing. Seals have been put down by myself to prevent strangers from wondering here, I only disable them on my birthday so congratulations, you've found my Crimson Lake. Call it crazy or morbid, I really don't care, it's the only thing that helped me push threw. One more year, I told myself, one more year then the lake may be full and I won't be called a demon, just one more year. Well it's been eighteen and I am perfectly fine, just one more year." The blonde sighed softly tugging at the bandages in annoyance. "I just want to be free...Is that so wrong? This...for now...this will be my freedom.." The blue eye slid closed as he rose a hand to slid his fingers through his messy hair. "...All my life...I've been shunned and thrown away like some broken toy that no one wants...Now..there are people who actually like me...It doesn't feel real...Like a dream that I'll wake up from and everything will be hell all over again...If this is a dream...I hope I sleep forever." He refused to look up to move until his boyfriend cupping his cheeks forcing his staring match with the grass to end. Meeting the mismatched eyes he winced inwardly at the look in them, Sasuke looked so sad like someone had brutally destroyed his heart. His clothes wrinkled as the smaller male pulled him into a hug a cold nose pressing to his neck.

"Lets...go home, then we can relax and talk okay? Naru...?" The blonde melted if there was one thing that could break him from a depressed state in seconds it was defiantly Sasuke, the smaller male knew the right tones to use in order to help calm him down.

"...Yeah..." The blonde mumbled pulling away gently. His gaze turned to everyone and he managed a small smile. "I'll be fine, I always am."

"Shut up and go home you ass." Kiba grumbled punching the blonde lightly in the shoulder. The male rolled his eye before taking the pale hand and disappearing in a ripple of wind with Sasuke.

Landing lightly in their living room he wrapped his arms around the smaller male holding him close as he buried his face into the soft hair.

"Sorry..." He mumbled softly as Sasuke sniffled still trying to stop his gentle tears that had finally started to fall. The raven pulled away gently wiping away his tears softly.

"Can..you make some tea?...I'm going to get changed. Than we need to talk okay?" The blonde nodded walking Sasuke walk away before retreating to the kitchen where he put up the tea kettle staring at the clock as he watched the red hand tick around the seconds. After the tea was ready he poured it into their cups before preparing them and walking back to the living room where he set them on the coasters and laid on the couch draping an arm over his eye.

He didn't move as a cooler body settled next to his as a head pressed to his chest. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist as a soft kiss pressed to his lips.

"When did you start smoking?" Letting his arm drop to his side he weaved their fingers together softly.

"...about four years ago I think..." He mumbled quietly.

"It's not healthy. You can get sick and die from it!" Sasuke sat up slightly scooting to he was on top of Naruto. Naruto had his right leg bend leaning against the couch, Sasuke's legs were in between his, hips pressing softly against the blonde's.

"No, my body is immune to all human diseases, Kuruma doesn't even have to try to heal it, my body does so immediately now..." Naruto explained, Sasuke nodded slowly before sighing tracing the bandages around the tanned arm.

"I know you aren't going to stop this...but promise that you'll never leave me...please?" Sasuke whispered.

"Forever. I'll be with you forever." Naruto tilted the pale chin up and pressed a loving kiss to the soft lips.

* * *

**_It's not going to be for a few chapters but..._**

**_Why gender should their baby be? _**

**_Boy or Girl?_**

* * *

**Please, ****Please**** Review. Any and all flames, suggestions, and random comments of any kind are greatly appreciated. **

**(I strive to better my writing style, anything helps.)**

**Any ideas would be fantastic.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
